charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Daniel Viglietti/Relinquishing an Admin
Please vote below in the comments Hello fellow users of this wiki. I’m writing to you today about something I never thought I’d actually have to do when I was writing the admin policies. Unfortunately, I have had no choice but to invoke the Relinquishment Act against administrator BurningGreenFlower, I’m sure if you’ve had a look around you’d see that there have been some problems amongst the admin team recently, and the only way to get a fair result is to give you the whole story* So a couple of months ago, a small conflict between a few users and BGF erupted over different editing styles. BGF felt that there may have been too many unimportant categories being made, which may be true, and that the users should be focused on completing stubs, which is recommended at this time. However, the users found themselves constantly receiving criticism for their edits which was breaching our “family friendly” attitude we like to have here. This wiki is for everyone, and users should not be receiving constant criticism when they just want to edit the wiki. BGF then went on to make big changes to the page’s structures and formats without informing any of the admins before hand, which is part of our policies, and it began to feel like the wiki was becoming a democracy rather than a “site for all”, where all fans of the reboot could come together. BGF also demoted three good administrators for being inactive for a few months when part of our policy is not blocking for inactivity which is not a reason in itself, and as a result of this, affiliations we would like to have with wikis that these users are admins on have been denied, and fair enough I mean if I was demoted for no reason I wouldn’t want my wikis affiliating with it either. Furthermore, BGF started issuing warnings to various users when they threatened to challenge his editing/leadership style, quite fairly might I add, everyone gets a say at this wiki, that’s how we roll. Finally, a few users took to Twitter, I won’t reveal who because that would just be unfair, to vent their frustrations and BGF saw this as a personal attack, it wasn’t, and then attempted to use it as leverage to block these users, not valid as it didn’t happen on the wiki. Before I continue, let me just say, users can only be blocked as a result of actions performed on this wiki ONLY! Anyway, this is where I was brought in, BGF asked my opinion and laid out his argument and I initially agreed to block the users, however I had a closer look and realised that these users were being treated unfairly, so I unblocked them and that’s when I stated getting verbally attacked by BGF. BGF has since been acting really childish towards all of us and he has abused the admin code and his power one too many times which is why, after a verdict from the admins, we have decided to invoke this clause. We now turn it over to the community where the final vote lies. This poll is open for three days, please cast your vote on the information in this post, and no outside research, as to ensure Fairness (I’m a legal studies student so that’s why I word it like this), and then we’ll pass it on to wiki staff who will demote BGF if we get votes. To sum up, this wiki is a place for all, and BGF has gone too far to breach this, and as of such he is being demoted. Many users have turned away from our wiki and criticised it because of this and our aim here is to be the #1 source for Charmed News as well as an online meeting place where any users of charmed of all ages can come together, chat, talk about the show, and help use create this online encyclopaedia. Thank you for reading this, and I hope you cast your vote wisely. Category:Blog posts